


I can't see me loving nobody but you--and apparently you, too

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Communication, F/F, Fluff, Mature Adult Conversations, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Jessika and Rose love each other--but Rey's kinda cute, too.





	I can't see me loving nobody but you--and apparently you, too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swfemslashweek, with the prompt _poly relationship._

Jessika adored her girlfriend.

Rose was the light of her life; she made her laugh at all the right moments (and a few of the wrong ones, too), brought her snacks, braided her hair (and took her sweet time doing it). In turn, Jess made sure to stick up for her job (“maintenance workers are the backbone of this movement, pal”) and give her the prettiest rocks she could find on each planet she was deployed on (the last one was deep black, like a piece of the night sky—and Rose’s gorgeous eyes). In a galaxy fraught with conflict, theirs was a relationship built on trust and adoration.

For Jessika, there could only ever be Rose, and for Rose there was only Jessika. Just the two of them, in love.

And then Rey showed up.

 

Jess first saw her after Starkiller.

She was still reeling with adrenaline after the base was blown up, and then the map leading to Skywalker was finally recovered—and holy _shit,_ was that exciting. The entire starfighter corps went wild upon the discovery, whooping and hollering and pulling each other into bone-crushing hugs. Or, in the case of Dameron, accidentally hugging the Jedi scavenger without realizing it.

He apologized as soon as they separated, but she didn’t seem to mind, instead introducing herself as “Rey” and smiling brightly at the commander. And holy shit, Jess blew it.

“She’s cute,” said Jess as soon as Rey had gone off to speak with the general. “Like, really cute, holy _shit_.”

Poe scoffed. “Don’t let Rose know.”

“I’m not gonna ditch her, jackass,” she said, swatting him on the shoulder. “But I have _eyes,_ you know. I can appreciate when another girl is cute.”

“If you say so.” Jess stuck her tongue out at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta check on Finn—”

“For the second time in an hour?”

“I just want to know how he’s doing, is that a problem?”

“Let me know when the wedding is!” she called after him. He flipped her off.

 

Jess nervously paced her room later that day, swearing.

As much as she hated losing to Dameron, she had to admit maybe there was some weight to his words earlier. Because yes, she adored her girlfriend, but Rey—there was something special about her. And kriff, was it bad that she wanted to get to know her a bit intimately? Was it _really_ that—

“What’s wrong, babe?” _Fuck._

Rose had walked in, resting her hands on Jess’s shoulders. “Something the matter?”

“No,” she said automatically, then winced. “Not really. Kind of?” She sighed, leaning into her girlfriend’s touch. “It’s not really a problem, but it could be.”

“Spill.”

“It’s the new girl,” said Jess. “You know, the scavenger who kicked Ren’s ass earlier?”

Rose nodded, continuing to rub circles onto her back.

“Well, she’s really pretty,” she said. “I think I have a bit of a crush on her.”

“I feel you,” said Rose. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure everyone on base—sorry, keep going.”

Jess bit her lip. “I’m just a bit worried, you know? Because I really like her, but I don’t want to hurt your feelings, and—”

“Dude, _I feel you,_ ” said Rose, looking up at her. _Oh._

Wait. Did that mean—

“Do you like her, too?” she asked.

Rose nodded enthusiastically. “Did you _see_ her in that new shirt? I think I died a little inside.”

“Same!” said Jess, laughing with relief. “Oh, thank fuck, I thought you’d be hurt by all this.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” said Rose, kissing her forehead. “So, um, does this mean that... you know.”

“Do you want us to open our relationship to her?” asked Jess gently, cradling her girlfriend’s face. “Because, just so you know, I am totally ok with that.”

“Let’s go for it,” said Rose with a smile.

 

Asking Rey out ended up being a bit of a challenge.

First, there was the obvious fact that she was leaving to find Skywalker in a week, so they were a bit pressed on time. Not to mention, she was probably still a bit overwhelmed, and coping with the fact that her friend was in a coma at the moment, so it would be important to go about this in a delicate manner.

Jessika was the first to strike up a conversation with her; ask her how she was doing, how she liked the Resistance so far, if she wanted to go grab a caf. Rey was a bit flustered, but agreed to her proposition.

“You’re kinda cute,” said Jess, then swore to herself. _Real smooth, Pava._ “Sorry, was that too—”

“No, you’re fine!” said Rey. “Actually, I think you’re really pretty yourself.”

“Guess it’s a date, then?” she asked, praying to the Force that she was going about this the right way.

Rey smiled. “I guess.”

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. “Ok, because there’s something I need to let you know.” Rey nodded. “I have a girlfriend.”

Immediately, Rey’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, Force, I’m sorry—”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” said Jess, waving her hands. “I still really like you, I just wanted to let you know.” Rey still seemed nervous, so she added, “she’s ok with us, you know, doing this.”

“Ok,” said Rey, biting her lips, “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Cool.”

There was silence for a bit as they kept walking. And then:

“Is your girlfriend pretty?”

_Rose Tico, you lucky bitch._

Jess grinned. “Wanna go see for yourself?”

 

Rey’s decision was that _yes,_ Rose was very pretty.

The three of them spent the evening talking and swapping jokes, a lot more at ease than Jess had feared. Eventually, they decided to put on some cheesy romantic holo, and fell asleep tangled up together in Jess’s bunk.

When Rey eventually had to leave on her mission, the two of them made sure to wish her a safe journey. “And say hi to Luke for me, will ya?” asked Jess, giving her one last hug.

Laughing, Rey promised she would.

Jess adjusted her uniform one last time, before she and Rose leaned in to kiss Rey on her cheeks. She giggled.

Rose waved goodbye to her, with her arm wrapped around her other girlfriend. “May the Force be with you, Rey.”

 

For Jessika, there was only Rose—and Rey. Just the three of them, together in love.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> my cute lesbian polyamory will be fully consensual or it will be bullshit  
> anyways, hoped y'all enjoyed that! feel free to check me out on tumblr [@lesbiangffa](https://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
